longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elodie
Elodie, Crown Princess of Nova, is the protagonist of Long Live the Queen. She is the only character the player controls throughout the course of the story. She begins the game at 14 years of age, after her mother, Fidelia, passes away and her father, Joslyn, Duke of Caloris, summons her back home from boarding school to be crowned queen. Involvement She's the protagonist and player character, so all the story is witnessed from her point of view. As expected from a court of intrigue, some of the events she experiences or is forced to solve have deeper consequences and darker origins than they may seem at first. To become aware of them, Elodie will have to increase certain skills to have more insight of her surroundings, or do things a certain way that will change the course of the game. See also Calendar. Personality Elodie starts the game timid and depressed as a result of her mother's death. However she becomes afterwards is up to the player: She can be a naive child, a clever girl, a pacifist, a pragmatist, a tyrant or anything in between. However, some aspects remain constant regardless of Elodie's acquired personality: She can be emotional in pressing or stressful situations (understandable given her age), she's very critical of people who have upset or annoyed her, she has some bratty moments when imposing her whims or rebuffing others, she loves sweets more than any other food (which may be a problem during Week 32...) And no matter what, she loves her deceased mother with all her heart. In short, at the core of the queen Elodie may become, there's a 14-year-old girl with the terrible burden of an entire country on her shoulders. See also Moods. Abilities At the start of the game, Elodie has none of the skills required for her position. She has to learn from scratch. Same as her personality, Elodie's abilities will depend on the player's choices. She can become anything from a charismatic political leader, a weapons master, a cunning strategist, a spymaster, a talented healer, a brilliant scholar, among others. Or simply remain an unprepared fool and lose her life, her crown, or keep them both by dumb luck. Elodie has the potential to become a Lumen - a person with magical powers - thanks to the crystal she has inherited from her mother. As a Lumen she displays an affinity for light-based magic, but can also use it to summon fire and protective barriers at will, and if aided by other Lumen she can sink the ocean waters and cause earthquakes. Even if she refuses her crystal, Elodie has inherited some magic from being born of a Lumen mother, as seen from the glow she emmits in the Queen epilogue image, the descriptions of Meditation training and one conversation with Julianna as magic mentor. See also Skills. Trivia * Elodie's hairstyle is commonly known in anime communities as Ojou Ringlets (literally "Princess Ringlets"), appropiately enough given Elodie's status as Crown Princess. * Consistent with her love of sweets, two of Elodie's most loving relationships are with a pattiseur and a baker (the "Earl of Pastry" and Evrard, respectively). * She may have a thing for green eyes. Four of her marriage/romance options are green-eyed, three of which are motivated by love: Briony, Kevan, Ignatius and the "Earl of Pastry". Not counting characters without an in-game portrait or description. * She is bisexual. She can romance three women in total (Briony, Alice and Brin) despite the pressure of producing heirs, plus she may comment on Selene's beauty depending on the player's choices. On the other hand she can hold relationships based on love with some males (Evrard, Ignatius, the "Earl of Pastry" and Anciet), and comment of the physical attractiveness of others (Kiran). Etymology "Elodie" is the French rendering of the name of Saint Alodia, a child martyr honored by the medieval Catholic Church. Following the astronomical theme naming of various characters, it's also the name of an asteroid. Her name also contains the word "die", which is something she will spend a lot of time doing. "Elodie" also sounds like a truncated pronunciation of "Melody", which is meaningful considering that the music competition is the only contest she can actually win, and the "best" ending is achieved by "save(ing) the day with the power of music".Category:Characters Category:Lumen